Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main protagonist of the 2011 sandbox video game, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Steve VS Transformouse Possible Opponents * Terrarian (Terraria) * Quote (Cave Story) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Blocklander (Blockland) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Dig Dug (...) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Rouge the Bat * Shovel Knight (...) * Frisk (Undertale) * Master Chief (Halo) * Maxwell (Scribblenauts) * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Wario * Marvel Comics ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Wolverine * Finn The Human (Adventure Time) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raiders) * Default Skin (Fortnite) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Henry Stickmin (...) History Known as either The Player or Alex depending on the player's choice, Steve is a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying his best to survive for as long as possible. Fatal Fiction Info Feats * Survived the wilderness of Minecraftia * Has slain numerous creatures * Has found a vast wealth of underground resources * Built multiple houses and other structures * Discovered how to use redstone * Survived journeying to the Nether * Defeated the Enderdragon and the Wither ''' '''Physicality Strength * Can lift 64 cubic meters of pure gold with his bare hands * Can punch through solid diamond given time, and can knock enemies similar to him in size backwards through the air Speed * Average-ish running speed: roughly 13 mph * Can dodge arrows Durability * Can survive high falls and exposure to lava, albeit with limits * Took multiple hits: without armor: from zombies, skeletons, endermen, and the Enderdragon Stamina * Can run for long periods of time * Does not need to eat as much as a normal human Intellect * Can make numerous items from a variety of materials * Knows how to use redstone * Pretty darn smart Hammerspace * Why we are not counting everything in his inventory as physical strength Regeneration * Only while at high stamina * Skilled Swordsman and Marksman * Can halve incoming damage by blocking * Adept at Stealth Weapons Iron Sword * Backup sword * 7 damage * 251 durability Diamond Sword * M'ain sword' * 8 damage * 1,562 durability Bow * For long-ranged attacks * Fully charged shots are more accurate, damaging, and ranged * At max, deals 9 damage * 385 durability TNT * Can place multiple blocks * Detonate after a set amount of time * Deals absolutely massive damage, devastating the landscape around it Armor Iron Armor * Backup armor * 60% damage reduction * 166 durability Diamond Armor * Best armor * 80% damage reduction * 364 durability Tools Flint & Steel * Starts fires Diamond Axe * Chops through wood * Can be used as a weapon, dealing as much damage as an Iron Sword Diamond Pickaxe * Digs through stone, mines materials Diamond Shovel * Used to dig up dirt with great speed Ender Pearl * When thrown, teleports the user to the point of impact Torch * A few torches Redstone Materials * For building traps/other redstone devices * Some pretty ingenuitive creations are possible, such as arrow gatling, piston traps, etc. Fishing Rod * Used for fishing * Also can be used as a projectile that pulls enemies forward Food * Recovers stamina Spare Crafting Table * Just in case... Consumables Golden Apple * Heals Steve for 5 seconds * Increases max. HP for 2 minutes Potion of Speed * Increases speed Weaknesses * No special abilities * Weapons/armor break over time Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:2010s Category:Mascots Category:Regeneration Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Water Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mojang Characters Category:Multi-Armor Suit Wearers Category:Healers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Inflicters